When a fault occurs in an electrical transmission system, switches, circuit breakers, etc., may be utilized to isolate the faulted area. Isolating the fault may allow power to remain on in certain areas, but other areas of the network may remain without power. Restoration of the de-energized areas should be done quickly in order to minimize lost revenue and customer outage time. Power companies may prioritize restoration options based on different criteria, such as load restored, number of customers restored, number of switch operations performed, etc.
Certain restoration algorithms can be used to accomplish power restoration. For example, a fault detection, isolation and restoration (FDIR) algorithm may be utilized with a restoration engine to determine a solution based on the single FDIR algorithm. Such restoration is often viewed and treated as a single operation on a circuit, which may not allow for refinement and optimization of restoration implementations.